orkfiafandomcom-20200215-history
Historic rankings : Age 4 (350 - 433 OE)
Age 4 (350 - 433 OE) ← Previous Age Next Age → Top Alliance History #Final Countdown (#32) 36 years on top #Antipolitik (#78) 25 years on top #No Remorse (#63) 10 years on top #Races United (#15) 7 years on top #The Black Pearl (#125) 5 years on top Top Acreage History #Antipolitik (#78) 80,386 acres (426 OE) #Final Countdown (#32) 63,337 acres (404 OE) #No Remorse (#63) 56,388 acres (371 OE) #The Black Pearl (#125) 51,463 acres (356 OE) #United Races (#15) 49,366 acres (393 OE) Timeline (350 - 351 OE) Antipolitik (#78) 2 years on top (352 - 356 OE) The Black Pearl (#125) 5 years on top (357 - 357 OE) Final Countdown (#32) 1 years on top (358 - 359 OE) No Remorse (#63) 2 years on top (360 - 365 OE) Races United (#15) 6 years on top (366 - 373 OE) No Remorse (#63) 8 years on top (374 - 386 OE) Final Countdown (#32) 13 years on top (387 - 387 OE) Antipolitik (#78) 1 years on top (388 - 392 OE) Final Countdown (#32) 5 years on top (393 - 393 OE) United Races (#15) 1 years on top (394 - 410 OE) Final Countdown (#32) 17 years on top (411 - 432 OE) Antipolitik (#78) 22 years on top Alliance Land Rankings Alliance Name Acres 1. New Jolly Roger (#31) 43,544 2. United Tribes (#15) 27,698 3. OrkfianOrgyClub (#24) 22,375 4. Elite Guard (#63) 20,014 5. Orkfia's Twelve (#12) 17,976 6. Depths of Hell (#28) 16,674 7. Final Countdown (#32) 16,615 8. Talons Ravens (#61) 16,242 9. Allstarz (#77) 14,430 10. Mafiosos (#40) 13,520 11. Anonymos (#79) 11,243 12. Brute Force (#55) 10,880 13. NeverwinternightS (#23) 10,672 14. To All (#47) 10,254 15. The R€lic (#69) 9,704 16. The Kuy's (#22) 9,468 17. Dragon Alliance (#17) 9,426 18. 1st Foundation (#43) 8,711 19. Final Fantasy 7 (#83) 8,670 20. UNHOLY WAR (#82) 8,454 21. ELITE (#59) 7,643 22. Void (#25) 7,467 23. Classic Rock (#49) 7,367 24. The cvlt (#65) 7,237 25. Zero Hour (#11) 7,222 26. Math IS Fun (#30) 7,042 27. Happy Land ;D (#102) 6,303 28. Knights of Manda (#72) 6,297 29. Springfield (#50) 5,964 30. K-Drive! (#114) 5,856 31. Einherji (#39) 5,795 32. Death Comming (#54) 5,442 33. The Most Wanted (#110) 5,406 34. Legacy (#16) 5,332 35. Spectrum Blaze (#46) 5,305 36. FREESTYLE (#21) 5,102 37. Blahtrout (#89) 4,935 38. Felix (#13) 4,916 39. Cereal Killers (#14) 4,800 40. Warriors Code (#41) 4,796 41. Rest In Pieces (#34) 4,704 42. Origin of Friends (#38) 4,606 43. Diablo Knights (#109) 4,581 44. StarGazers (#56) 4,554 45. System Corrupt (#58) 4,485 46. KeluargaCendana (#44) 4,473 47. Kornz (#48) 4,427 48. Bonny & Clyde (#52) 4,377 49. Pax Phasmatis (#20) 4,284 50. Jedi&Siths (#76) 4,093 Alliance Strength Rankings Alliance Name Strength #New Jolly Roger (#31) 8,738,206 #United Tribes (#15) 5,433,592 #Elite Guard (#63) 4,796,237 #OrkfianOrgyClub (#24) 4,427,096 #Orkfia's Twelve (#12) 4,417,067 #Allstarz (#77) 4,067,150 #Talons Ravens (#61) 3,575,384 #Anonymos (#79) 3,321,872 #Mafiosos (#40) 3,283,240 #Final Countdown (#32) 2,997,924 #Depths of Hell (#28) 2,876,149 #The R€lic (#69) 2,270,376 #Brute Force (#55) 2,218,190 #Final Fantasy 7 (#83) 1,903,413 #To All (#47) 1,884,660 #The cvlt (#65) 1,874,989 #NeverwinternightS (#23) 1,869,883 #ELITE (#59) 1,828,496 #Dragon Alliance (#17) 1,715,295 #UNHOLY WAR (#82) 1,605,285 #1st Foundation (#43) 1,600,979 #The Kuy's (#22) 1,587,072 #Classic Rock (#49) 1,491,349 #Bonny & Clyde (#52) 1,427,163 #Void (#25) 1,324,997 #Happy Land ;D (#102) 1,279,286 #K-Drive! (#114) 1,199,174 #Einherji (#39) 1,101,643 #Jedi&Siths (#76) 1,092,370 #Legacy (#16) 1,080,876 #StarGazers (#56) 1,069,157 #Knights of Manda (#72) 1,035,312 #Springfield (#50) 1,035,025 #Math IS Fun (#30) 999,383 #Zero Hour (#11) 964,134 #Blahtrout (#89) 913,861 #Death Comming (#54) 870,446 #Diablo Knights (#109) 830,163 #Olympian Chaos (#37) 819,390 #Recruiting (#68) 798,452 #Rest In Pieces (#34) 789,023 #The Most Wanted (#110) 625,078 #Pax Phasmatis (#20) 608,921 #Death squad (#33) 596,981 #Dark Carnival (#26) 593,621 #MA (#67) 591,647 #Dawn Land (#35) 568,432 #Delete Account (#45) 564,942 #Behind Enemy Lines (#94) 538,148 #M-O-S-A-I-C (#85) 535,515 Alliance Fame Rankings Alliance Name Fame 1. Elite Guard (#63) 81,355 2. United Tribes (#15) 77,664 3. New Jolly Roger (#31) 71,495 4. Orkfia's Twelve (#12) 68,329 5. Depths of Hell (#28) 63,209 6. To All (#47) 63,148 7. The Kuy's (#22) 62,289 8. Mafiosos (#40) 61,118 9. Final Countdown (#32) 60,872 10. FREESTYLE (#21) 60,123 11. Zero Hour (#11) 60,013 12. Cereal Killers (#14) 60,000 13. Origin of Friends (#38) 59,203 14. Spectrum Blaze (#46) 59,116 15. Dragon Alliance (#17) 58,816 16. Warriors Code (#41) 58,704 17. Felix (#13) 57,550 18. Talons Ravens (#61) 57,194 19. NeverwinternightS (#23) 56,481 20. System Corrupt (#58) 54,384 21. Final Fantasy 7 (#83) 54,149 22. 1st Foundation (#43) 53,815 23. Kornz (#48) 52,977 24. Death Comming (#54) 50,661 25. UNHOLY WAR (#82) 50,230 26. Knights of Manda (#72) 48,852 27. The Most Wanted (#110) 48,714 28. Einherji (#39) 46,628 29. Allstarz (#77) 46,136 30. Sleeping forest (#53) 44,271 31. Empty Tunnel (#57) 44,238 32. Math IS Fun (#30) 41,943 33. Springfield (#50) 40,807 34. KeluargaCendana (#44) 40,050 35. The System Lords (#66) 39,797 36. Legacy (#16) 39,572 37. Gz United (#36) 39,327 38. Classic Rock (#49) 38,662 39. ELITE (#59) 38,382 40. The R€lic (#69) 38,364 41. Brute Force (#55) 38,350 42. OrkfianOrgyClub (#24) 37,998 43. The cvlt (#65) 36,458 44. K-Drive! (#114) 35,898 45. The 47th Division (#70) 34,992 46. Rest In Pieces (#34) 34,983 47. WSU Orkfians (#64) 34,902 48. Void (#25) 34,017 49. Happy Land ;D (#102) 31,146 50. Anonymos (#79) 28,978 Individual Land Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Acres 1. Captain Jack Sparrow Undead (#31) 8,043 2. Capt Kidd Viking (#31) 7,031 3. Havasupai Wood Elf (#15) 6,415 4. Thlopthlocco Dark Elf (#15) 6,404 5. Black-Bellamy Dark Elf (#31) 6,379 6. DH Zhao Yun Raven (#63) 5,840 7. ole one eye Dark Elf (#31) 5,368 8. Subject to Change! High Elf (#24) 5,368 9. Sneaky Orks Mori Hai (#24) 5,152 10. La Cosa Nostra Raven (#40) 5,116 11. Mal Ingar Wood Elf (#89) 4,935 12. Pawnee Dragon (#15) 4,606 13. He Is a Pirate Dark Elf (#31) 4,303 14. DH At Dawn Spirit (#63) 4,038 15. VARMKORV, Scan; 630g Spirit (#32) 3,860 16. Anonymus Nazgul (#79) 3,780 17. 101 % Alcohol Nazgul (#79) 3,716 18. Thanatos Spirit (#28) 3,632 19. Peoria Tribe Spirit (#15) 3,590 20. blind mullets Undead (#25) 3,573 21. OT Death Mage Spirit (#12) 3,486 22. Unknown Artifact Dragon (#69) 3,483 23. Innocent X Spirit (#77) 3,433 24. TheVoodooclub Dark Elf (#24) 3,429 25. Gugutki Nazgul (#32) 3,351 26. nightforest Raven (#77) 3,314 27. Bob Dragon (#61) 3,190 28. Ready To Rumble Nazgul (#40) 3,097 29. sin90+cos90=1 High Elf (#30) 2,993 30. Valkovian Legions Undead (#61) 2,847 31. Hydralisk Nazgul (#68) 2,749 32. Balin,son of Florin Spirit (#32) 2,703 33. DarkDevilFTW Undead (#55) 2,699 34. Sylvan Elves Wood Elf (#17) 2,690 35. OT silver dragon Spirit (#12) 2,640 36. Kid Dynamite Raven (#24) 2,524 37. DH Purple Guard Spirit (#63) 2,514 38. OT Stringmaster! Spirit (#12) 2,486 39. OT Torment Eagle (#12) 2,443 40. Anne Bonny Spirit (#31) 2,420 41. Black Bart Spirit (#31) 2,397 42. Clyde Raven (#52) 2,369 43. Wish I Had An Angel Nazgul (#56) 2,259 44. konoha Dragon (#23) 2,241 45. BackFromTheDead Spirit (#79) 2,137 46. Gripen Undead (#77) 2,088 47. Will Turner Spirit (#31) 2,086 48. St Elmos Fire Dragon (#23) 2,075 49. Bully Hayes Dark Elf (#31) 2,054 50. DH Terrasheckter Dark Elf (#63) 2,009 51. Bonny Brittonian (#52) 2,008 52. ELITE-TorNTjuveN Mori Hai (#59) 2,000 53. Corvus Corax Raven (#65) 1,936 54. 3-survivors ?! Nazgul (#32) 1,905 55. Smooches Raven (#24) 1,877 56. Magician Brittonian (#28) 1,847 57. HarkyFTW Undead (#55) 1,843 58. Tanith 1st and Only Brittonian (#28) 1,824 59. Beckys Brigade Dragon (#61) 1,760 60. AM GODLIKE Dragon (#17) 1,757 61. Phuel's Company Brittonian (#28) 1,749 62. Francis Drake Spirit (#31) 1,748 63. Daul Gurak Spirit (#76) 1,729 64. BestFTW Raven (#55) 1,724 65. ELITE-BONES Undead (#59) 1,714 66. Unknown Fire Dark Elf (#35) 1,704 67. zues Raven (#61) 1,704 68. Korriban Spirit (#76) 1,702 69. Happy Bunny Mori Hai (#102) 1,686 70. Death Lost Heart Raven (#24) 1,685 71. da Vinci Dark Elf (#28) 1,671 72. MaMaDiStO Raven (#69) 1,650 73. Talons Ravens High Elf (#61) 1,640 74. 102% alcohol Spirit (#79) 1,610 75. TattankaFTW Dwarf (#55) 1,577 76. SmKinG Dark Elf (#27) 1,576 77. Passamaquoddy Mori Hai (#15) 1,551 78. Tha Hodge Undead (#77) 1,548 79. Nirvana Raven (#49) 1,546 80. Fire Sagitta Raven (#28) 1,525 81. Ma-Luck Undead (#22) 1,519 82. Happy Dead Spirit (#102) 1,517 83. Lissé Dragon (#17) 1,453 84. Smurfbusiness Uruk Hai (#50) 1,440 85. DTA Powder Wings Eagle (#47) 1,438 86. 1/tan+cos^5/7*=?? High Elf (#30) 1,414 87. Aerosmith Viking (#49) 1,383 88. Gep Luck Raven (#22) 1,371 89. Mokas Spirit (#69) 1,370 90. Uomini d'onore Raven (#40) 1,331 91. Zendra Spirit (#23) 1,316 92. Sir Henry Morgan Spirit (#31) 1,315 93. Lebanese Raven (#65) 1,313 94. Happy Rhino Dragon (#102) 1,309 95. Utu Utu Gwaiti Paiute Spirit (#15) 1,294 96. I R 1337 Spirit (#78) 1,267 97. Raptor Wing Raven (#54) 1,243 98. Breath Taker Raven (#85) 1,233 99. Scorpions High Elf (#49) 1,231 100. Wombats Raven (#16) 1,227 101. Swordfish Nazgul (#77) 1,196 102. KoMDarkwalker Raven (#72) 1,193 103. RIP Jinator Brittonian (#34) 1,192 104. OT God Raven (#12) 1,187 105. Apollo Dark Elf (#37) 1,177 106. DTA Ülfönn Dark Elf (#47) 1,169 107. Shaggy 2 Dope Mori Hai (#26) 1,169 108. Poseidon Undead (#37) 1,168 109. MyOnlyDragon Dragon (#44) 1,163 110. UNHOLY Jewish Rabai Undead (#82) 1,162 111. Old R€lic Mori Hai (#69) 1,147 112. Printek Spirit (#32) 1,142 113. Meno Luck Raven (#22) 1,141 114. Sephiroth Dark Elf (#95) 1,137 115. jacob Undead (#45) 1,129 116. RIP BlackEagles Undead (#34) 1,120 117. Laile Dwarf (#43) 1,102 118. Legio XIII Gemina Spirit (#20) 1,101 119. DTA Fancy Lads Wood Elf (#47) 1,100 120. Ossirail Raven (#16) 1,095 121. Eternal Fortress Undead (#23) 1,091 122. FF7 Tifa Dragon (#83) 1,079 123. Airborne Bluemidget Raven (#50) 1,077 124. Gen. Eisenhower High Elf (#94) 1,072 125. varasht Brittonian (#61) 1,072 126. Dying Old Raven (#28) 1,070 127. Archon Undead (#77) 1,066 128. Unholy jolog Dragon (#82) 1,066 129. Compass High Elf (#43) 1,057 130. FF7 Cloud Dragon (#83) 1,051 131. Unholy fagsattackme Nazgul (#82) 1,050 132. Paradise of Skyfe Undead (#35) 1,040 133. Unholy Indiscretion Undead (#82) 1,035 134. Murf Viking (#114) 1,034 135. Orgrimmar Nazgul (#43) 1,033 136. jasdhma Eagle (#101) 1,031 137. Unholy Primal Concrete Sledge Mori Hai (#82) 1,020 138. Wrath Of The Undead Undead (#98) 1,019 139. Accept Raven (#49) 1,013 140. •Insou• Nazgul (#19) 1,012 141. Sorceress Queen Dark Elf (#84) 1,009 142. Shadow warriors Raven (#39) 1,008 143. Thain Spirit (#114) 1,003 144. Luiginites Nazgul (#43) 1,002 145. Arapahoe Tribe Dark Elf (#15) 1,000 146. ELITE-Madhouse Undead (#59) 995 147. DH Hurlstone Farmerz High Elf (#63) 994 148. Non Serviam Raven (#49) 994 149. General Bradley Viking (#94) 994 150. Vora Raven (#61) 985 151. Tengku Luck Raven (#22) 982 152. FF7 Aeris Dark Elf (#83) 970 153. FF7 Barret Dragon (#83) 970 154. OT Knight Undead (#12) 969 155. Ak Chin Indian Community Eagle (#15) 962 156. B-Vier Undead (#114) 962 157. DTA Emperors Throne Dwarf (#47) 957 158. Faeces Ulna Naiad Raven (#114) 951 159. DTA Black Battalion Raven (#47) 949 160. le parteh! Undead (#77) 944 161. DTA The Snizzles Undead (#47) 941 162. Unholy Tyrant Nazgul (#82) 941 163. RoadWarrior Viking (#42) 941 164. AM Gen2 Gegar2 Dragon (#67) 940 165. Straight Silver Spirit (#62) 934 166. Farseers Raven (#33) 934 167. KoMTara Lets Viking (#72) 923 168. Elite-Guran Oleg Hai (#59) 922 169. RIP Fragment High Elf (#34) 919 170. doomsday ratio Undead (#109) 904 171. OT Returns Dark Elf (#12) 903 172. Long Corleone Uruk Hai (#40) 898 173. I die a lot Undead (#85) 898 174. Angmar High Elf (#43) 887 175. NightRiders Spirit (#43) 879 176. Solitary Experiment Brittonian (#24) 878 177. Hawera Uruk Hai (#39) 876 178. kampon_ni_phillipp Viking (#109) 872 179. DaDucky Viking (#26) 867 180. Utd Man Dragon (#11) 864 181. AM Baru Belajar Dragon (#67) 863 182. Sri Sultan Luck Dwarf (#22) 857 183. OT MrAzE Nazgul (#12) 856 184. School Time Spirit (#19) 854 185. DTA Semper Simul Undead (#47) 853 186. sharktale Dragon (#17) 852 187. sSickneSs Spirit (#23) 849 188. DH Scorpious Dragon (#63) 848 189. biggy Dragon (#65) 846 190. Screwed by Orkfia Dragon (#45) 844 191. AJ's Haze Raven (#61) 841 192. Fokker Dr II Undead (#77) 841 193. Dreams Brittonian (#32) 841 194. FF7 Vincent Spirit (#83) 836 195. Big Ballen Dragon (#65) 831 196. KOM TETI VIBA Dark Elf (#72) 825 197. FF7 Tseng Spirit (#83) 823 198. Bird Flu Raven (#61) 821 199. Kai Mori Hai (#56) 815 200. OTOropher Helyanwë Raven (#12) 814 Individual Strength Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Strength 1. DH Zhao Yun Raven (#63) 2,126,351 2. Captain Jack Sparrow Undead (#31) 1,840,550 3. Capt Kidd Viking (#31) 1,469,719 4. La Cosa Nostra Raven (#40) 1,425,711 5. Anonymus Nazgul (#79) 1,350,404 6. Thlopthlocco Dark Elf (#15) 1,335,697 7. nightforest Raven (#77) 1,232,620 8. Havasupai Wood Elf (#15) 1,215,433 9. 101 % Alcohol Nazgul (#79) 1,212,691 10. Black-Bellamy Dark Elf (#31) 1,125,243 11. Pawnee Dragon (#15) 1,086,389 12. ole one eye Dark Elf (#31) 1,077,723 13. Unknown Artifact Dragon (#69) 954,453 14. Mal Ingar Wood Elf (#89) 913,861 15. OT Death Mage Spirit (#12) 910,899 16. Sneaky Orks Mori Hai (#24) 892,518 17. DH At Dawn Spirit (#63) 887,320 18. Clyde Raven (#52) 884,640 19. blind mullets Undead (#25) 819,395 20. Corvus Corax Raven (#65) 801,636 21. Hydralisk Nazgul (#68) 798,452 22. He Is a Pirate Dark Elf (#31) 797,339 23. Bob Dragon (#61) 788,641 24. Subject to Change! High Elf (#24) 773,345 25. Ready To Rumble Nazgul (#40) 765,426 26. VARMKORV, Scan; 630g Spirit (#32) 764,611 27. Gugutki Nazgul (#32) 744,848 28. Gripen Undead (#77) 719,600 29. Innocent X Spirit (#77) 712,937 30. Thanatos Spirit (#28) 709,972 31. Kid Dynamite Raven (#24) 685,973 32. Peoria Tribe Spirit (#15) 673,643 33. OT silver dragon Spirit (#12) 644,659 34. OT Stringmaster! Spirit (#12) 638,364 35. TheVoodooclub Dark Elf (#24) 626,380 36. DarkDevilFTW Undead (#55) 620,117 37. Wish I Had An Angel Nazgul (#56) 604,103 38. Smooches Raven (#24) 582,846 39. OT Torment Eagle (#12) 582,717 40. ELITE-BONES Undead (#59) 566,479 41. sin90+cos90=1 High Elf (#30) 560,793 42. Valkovian Legions Undead (#61) 559,943 43. MaMaDiStO Raven (#69) 552,883 44. Death Lost Heart Raven (#24) 542,904 45. Bonny Brittonian (#52) 542,523 46. zues Raven (#61) 530,252 47. Anne Bonny Spirit (#31) 523,128 48. BestFTW Raven (#55) 520,632 49. konoha Dragon (#23) 515,478 50. ELITE-TorNTjuveN Mori Hai (#59) 511,901 51. Daul Gurak Spirit (#76) 506,700 52. Black Bart Spirit (#31) 499,006 53. Korriban Spirit (#76) 476,531 54. St Elmos Fire Dragon (#23) 474,121 55. DH Purple Guard Spirit (#63) 463,673 56. Lebanese Raven (#65) 431,598 57. HarkyFTW Undead (#55) 428,155 58. Balin,son of Florin Spirit (#32) 427,490 59. BackFromTheDead Spirit (#79) 422,872 60. Nirvana Raven (#49) 421,633 61. Tha Hodge Undead (#77) 416,400 62. Wombats Raven (#16) 414,197 63. Will Turner Spirit (#31) 412,737 64. DH Terrasheckter Dark Elf (#63) 409,832 65. Raptor Wing Raven (#54) 409,426 66. Beckys Brigade Dragon (#61) 399,162 67. Sylvan Elves Wood Elf (#17) 393,579 68. SmKinG Dark Elf (#27) 392,621 69. Fire Sagitta Raven (#28) 391,636 70. Ossirail Raven (#16) 391,382 71. Francis Drake Spirit (#31) 390,682 72. Bully Hayes Dark Elf (#31) 387,448 73. Sephiroth Dark Elf (#95) 378,296 74. OT God Raven (#12) 377,197 75. Uomini d'onore Raven (#40) 373,245 76. Lissé Dragon (#17) 349,058 77. Gep Luck Raven (#22) 346,371 78. Swordfish Nazgul (#77) 345,989 79. 3-survivors ?! Nazgul (#32) 343,633 80. 102% alcohol Spirit (#79) 335,905 81. Tanith 1st and Only Brittonian (#28) 330,748 82. Happy Bunny Mori Hai (#102) 328,627 83. Smurfbusiness Uruk Hai (#50) 322,384 84. TattankaFTW Dwarf (#55) 321,015 85. AM GODLIKE Dragon (#17) 320,379 86. Phuel's Company Brittonian (#28) 309,147 87. FF7 Cloud Dragon (#83) 307,875 88. FF7 Tifa Dragon (#83) 306,496 89. Talons Ravens High Elf (#61) 305,510 90. Happy Rhino Dragon (#102) 303,061 91. Breath Taker Raven (#85) 302,356 92. Poseidon Undead (#37) 300,114 93. FF7 Barret Dragon (#83) 299,171 94. Unknown Fire Dark Elf (#35) 297,159 95. Shaggy 2 Dope Mori Hai (#26) 296,339 96. Ma-Luck Undead (#22) 295,052 97. Non Serviam Raven (#49) 291,751 98. Shadow warriors Raven (#39) 290,514 99. Accept Raven (#49) 285,640 100. KoMDarkwalker Raven (#72) 285,057 101. Magician Brittonian (#28) 284,095 102. DTA Powder Wings Eagle (#47) 281,755 103. DTA Black Battalion Raven (#47) 278,792 104. Long Corleone Uruk Hai (#40) 276,708 105. Old R€lic Mori Hai (#69) 275,765 106. General Bradley Viking (#94) 274,676 107. RoadWarrior Viking (#42) 272,463 108. Paradise of Skyfe Undead (#35) 271,273 109. Hurmellg`s Wings Raven (#116) 270,683 110. Unholy fagsattackme Nazgul (#82) 268,699 111. Passamaquoddy Mori Hai (#15) 265,702 112. 1/tan+cos^5/7*=?? High Elf (#30) 265,680 113. Meno Luck Raven (#22) 265,035 114. da Vinci Dark Elf (#28) 263,713 115. RIP BlackEagles Undead (#34) 262,004 116. jacob Undead (#45) 261,926 117. Faeces Ulna Naiad Raven (#114) 260,316 118. Happy Dead Spirit (#102) 259,412 119. Zendra Spirit (#23) 256,394 120. Mokas Spirit (#69) 250,395 121. varasht Brittonian (#61) 249,616 122. Scorpions High Elf (#49) 248,098 123. Farseers Raven (#33) 247,374 124. Eternal Fortress Undead (#23) 245,673 125. OT Knight Undead (#12) 244,665 126. le parteh! Undead (#77) 243,097 127. Airborne Bluemidget Raven (#50) 242,269 128. Utu Utu Gwaiti Paiute Spirit (#15) 240,219 129. DTA Ülfönn Dark Elf (#47) 239,626 130. ELITE-Ocrs Raven (#59) 235,738 131. Aerosmith Viking (#49) 235,227 132. UNHOLY Jewish Rabai Undead (#82) 234,413 133. Printek Spirit (#32) 231,745 134. Unholy Indiscretion Undead (#82) 230,652 135. Orgrimmar Nazgul (#43) 230,081 136. jasdhma Eagle (#101) 229,861 137. Apollo Dark Elf (#37) 226,270 138. KoMTara Lets Viking (#72) 226,153 139. Archon Undead (#77) 225,328 140. sharktale Dragon (#17) 222,280 141. Laile Dwarf (#43) 216,011 142. Gen. Eisenhower High Elf (#94) 213,177 143. MyOnlyDragon Dragon (#44) 213,176 144. Unholy jolog Dragon (#82) 212,782 145. Sir Henry Morgan Spirit (#31) 211,631 146. RIP Jinator Brittonian (#34) 210,831 147. OT MrAzE Nazgul (#12) 210,379 148. Screwed by Orkfia Dragon (#45) 209,427 149. OTOropher Helyanwë Raven (#12) 209,201 150. FF7 Aeris Dark Elf (#83) 206,448 151. B-Vier Undead (#114) 206,361 152. Compass High Elf (#43) 205,800 153. Luiginites Nazgul (#43) 204,128 154. Vora Raven (#61) 203,825 155. Wrath Of The Undead Undead (#98) 203,062 156. AM Baru Belajar Dragon (#67) 202,500 157. OT Returns Dark Elf (#12) 202,098 158. AJ's Haze Raven (#61) 201,115 159. RIP Fragment High Elf (#34) 199,023 160. Bird Flu Raven (#61) 198,802 161. AM Gen2 Gegar2 Dragon (#67) 197,551 162. Tengku Luck Raven (#22) 197,041 163. •Insou• Nazgul (#19) 195,634 164. Kai Mori Hai (#56) 194,788 165. DTA Fancy Lads Wood Elf (#47) 193,784 166. biggy Dragon (#65) 191,084 167. I die a lot Undead (#85) 190,170 168. Unholy Primal Concrete Sledge Mori Hai (#82) 190,055 169. ELITE-Madhouse Undead (#59) 189,921 170. DH Scorpious Dragon (#63) 189,474 171. DH Hurlstone Farmerz High Elf (#63) 188,465 172. Arapahoe Tribe Dark Elf (#15) 186,195 173. Warriors of Truth Nazgul (#11) 185,879 174. Elite-Guran Oleg Hai (#59) 185,590 175. Thain Spirit (#114) 184,252 176. Sorceress Queen Dark Elf (#84) 183,982 177. Legio XIII Gemina Spirit (#20) 180,100 178. Naga Witch Mori Hai (#32) 179,969 179. DTA The Snizzles Undead (#47) 179,266 180. doomsday ratio Undead (#109) 171,671 181. Fokker Dr II Undead (#77) 171,179 182. Unholy Tyrant Nazgul (#82) 167,910 183. sSickneSs Spirit (#23) 166,974 184. DTA Emperors Throne Dwarf (#47) 164,067 185. DaDucky Viking (#26) 163,188 186. Angmar High Elf (#43) 162,944 187. Murf Viking (#114) 161,675 188. LiveLongLastForever Raven (#25) 161,091 189. (-NMC-) SG10790 uK Undead (#86) 157,814 190. OT Paranoid High Elf (#12) 156,517 191. kampon_ni_phillipp Viking (#109) 152,930 192. School Time Spirit (#19) 151,396 193. Lord of ravens Raven (#39) 151,314 194. DTA Semper Simul Undead (#47) 151,299 195. Armageddon Dragon (#28) 151,112 196. The Goat Dragon (#17) 150,597 197. Big Ballen Dragon (#65) 149,878 198. Jooker Dragon (#17) 147,411 199. Diablo Raven (#28) 147,224 200. Utd Man Dragon (#11) 147,049 Individual Fame Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Fame 1. Lissé Dragon (#17) 12,904 2. DH Zhao Yun Raven (#63) 12,423 3. Capt Kidd Viking (#31) 12,114 4. Captain Jack Sparrow Undead (#31) 12,061 5. Thlopthlocco Dark Elf (#15) 11,703 6. La Cosa Nostra Raven (#40) 10,432 7. 101 % Alcohol Nazgul (#79) 9,963 8. Anonymus Nazgul (#79) 9,901 9. Havasupai Wood Elf (#15) 9,706 10. Arapahoe Tribe Dark Elf (#15) 9,437 11. DH Terrasheckter Dark Elf (#63) 9,080 12. DH Purple Guard Spirit (#63) 9,068 13. ELITE-BONES Undead (#59) 8,906 14. Thanatos Spirit (#28) 8,744 15. DH At Dawn Spirit (#63) 8,554 16. OT Death Mage Spirit (#12) 8,411 17. Hydralisk Nazgul (#68) 8,371 18. Ready To Rumble Nazgul (#40) 8,298 19. Gugutki Nazgul (#32) 8,281 20. DTA Ülfönn Dark Elf (#47) 7,856 21. OT Torment Eagle (#12) 7,749 22. sin90+cos90=1 High Elf (#30) 7,684 23. Uomini d'onore Raven (#40) 7,409 24. Clyde Raven (#52) 7,378 25. Wish I Had An Angel Nazgul (#56) 7,131 26. Pawnee Dragon (#15) 7,126 27. Korriban Spirit (#76) 7,108 28. Daul Gurak Spirit (#76) 6,878 29. konoha Dragon (#23) 6,855 30. AM GODLIKE Dragon (#17) 6,852 31. Apollo Dark Elf (#37) 6,789 32. Old R€lic Mori Hai (#69) 6,740 33. Beckys Brigade Dragon (#61) 6,733 34. Tha Hodge Undead (#77) 6,720 35. DTA Powder Wings Eagle (#47) 6,670 36. Swordfish Nazgul (#77) 6,654 37. sharktale Dragon (#17) 6,512 38. Kid Dynamite Raven (#24) 6,407 39. Talons Ravens High Elf (#61) 6,316 40. nightforest Raven (#77) 6,313 41. BestFTW Raven (#55) 6,305 42. Warriors of Truth Nazgul (#11) 6,286 43. Peoria Tribe Spirit (#15) 6,271 44. Bob Dragon (#61) 6,262 45. Happy Rhino Dragon (#102) 6,251 46. VARMKORV, Scan; 630g Spirit (#32) 6,177 47. Long Corleone Uruk Hai (#40) 6,112 48. DH Scorpious Dragon (#63) 6,098 49. DON Toscaleone Dark Elf (#40) 6,092 50. DH Hurlstone Farmerz High Elf (#63) 6,032 51. 3-survivors ?! Nazgul (#32) 6,024 52. Innocent X Spirit (#77) 5,996 53. Vendetta Dark Elf (#40) 5,991 54. le parteh! Undead (#77) 5,990 55. Scorpions High Elf (#49) 5,981 56. jasdhma Eagle (#101) 5,931 57. Luiginites Nazgul (#43) 5,851 58. FF7 Barret Dragon (#83) 5,841 59. FF7 Cloud Dragon (#83) 5,840 60. Smurfbusiness Uruk Hai (#50) 5,839 61. Balin,son of Florin Spirit (#32) 5,784 62. FF7 Aeris Dark Elf (#83) 5,778 63. Orgrimmar Nazgul (#43) 5,771 64. FF7 Tifa Dragon (#83) 5,768 65. Lord J Spirit (#128) 5,765 66. Don Corleone Dark Elf (#40) 5,750 67. Smooches Raven (#24) 5,721 68. Utd Man Dragon (#11) 5,721 69. The Goat Dragon (#17) 5,719 70. Wrath Of The Undead Undead (#98) 5,707 71. Tengku Luck Raven (#22) 5,700 72. Jooker Dragon (#17) 5,688 73. Happy Bunny Mori Hai (#102) 5,651 74. DH Sexy god Spirit (#63) 5,636 75. Bullet eater Brittonian (#36) 5,603 76. DTA Semper Simul Undead (#47) 5,596 77. Sylvan Elves Wood Elf (#17) 5,580 78. Naga Witch Mori Hai (#32) 5,577 79. KoMDarkwalker Raven (#72) 5,573 80. Unholy jolog Dragon (#82) 5,572 81. Bully Hayes Dark Elf (#31) 5,568 82. Wombats Raven (#16) 5,567 83. Breath Taker Raven (#85) 5,562 84. Alfus-Primos Dragon (#17) 5,561 85. Non Serviam Raven (#49) 5,561 86. OT silver dragon Spirit (#12) 5,553 87. Eternal Fortress Undead (#23) 5,550 88. DaDucky Viking (#26) 5,546 89. AJ's Haze Raven (#61) 5,543 90. wait 4 real orkfia Spirit (#40) 5,525 91. da Vinci Dark Elf (#28) 5,521 92. OT Rannik Spirit (#12) 5,516 93. DTA Black Battalion Raven (#47) 5,516 94. Pablo Escobar Spirit (#40) 5,509 95. Hades Nazgul (#37) 5,499 96. Gep Luck Raven (#22) 5,478 97. B-Vier Undead (#114) 5,475 98. Violent J Dragon (#26) 5,464 99. MessyMonster Mori Hai (#51) 5,450 100. Shaggy 2 Dope Mori Hai (#26) 5,450 101. DTA Hobbitstons Uruk Hai (#47) 5,446 102. Unholy Tyrant Nazgul (#82) 5,443 103. Ma-Luck Undead (#22) 5,437 104. ELITE-TorNTjuveN Mori Hai (#59) 5,436 105. Kalah Te Luck High Elf (#22) 5,427 106. OT MrAzE Nazgul (#12) 5,427 107. MyOnlyDragon Dragon (#44) 5,417 108. Accept Raven (#49) 5,416 109. OTOropher Helyanwë Raven (#12) 5,416 110. OT Knight Undead (#12) 5,408 111. Johnnie Walker Dwarf (#32) 5,403 112. Unholy Primal Concrete Sledge Mori Hai (#82) 5,399 113. Happy Evil Destruction Brittonian (#102) 5,397 114. AM Baru Belajar Dragon (#67) 5,387 115. AM Companions Dragon (#67) 5,383 116. Printek Spirit (#32) 5,379 117. Black Bart Spirit (#31) 5,356 118. evil.inc Viking (#46) 5,354 119. casparovic Raven (#114) 5,318 120. Asha Brittonian (#24) 5,317 121. Unholy fagsattackme Nazgul (#82) 5,294 122. Cymru Dragon (#61) 5,283 123. Armageddon Dragon (#28) 5,283 124. Kelloggs Nazgul (#69) 5,282 125. Corvus Corax Raven (#65) 5,282 126. DH Spirits Revenge Spirit (#63) 5,274 127. metal Nazgul (#109) 5,267 128. Sri Sultan Luck Dwarf (#22) 5,264 129. AM Tao Hua II Dragon (#67) 5,257 130. Diablo Raven (#28) 5,252 131. Akyra Wood Elf (#54) 5,249 132. I die a lot Undead (#85) 5,240 133. Utu Utu Gwaiti Paiute Spirit (#15) 5,234 134. Bolo Brigade Nazgul (#110) 5,234 135. Loki Dragon (#23) 5,233 136. Gen. Eisenhower High Elf (#94) 5,228 137. Akh Luck Dwarf (#22) 5,227 138. Poseidon Undead (#37) 5,227 139. FF7 Vincent Spirit (#83) 5,225 140. DTA VIOLET ANGER Undead (#47) 5,220 141. Unknown Nazgul (#51) 5,218 142. FF7 Tseng Spirit (#83) 5,211 143. OT Returns Dark Elf (#12) 5,208 144. FF7 Yuffie Spirit (#83) 5,207 145. •Insou• Nazgul (#19) 5,200 146. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Raven (#50) 5,199 147. Ulthwe Strike Force Spirit (#28) 5,195 148. Life after Death Wood Elf (#54) 5,194 149. OT Dehumanizer Viking (#12) 5,192 150. Robert Terwilliger Nazgul (#50) 5,190 151. Mokas Spirit (#69) 5,190 152. FF7 Cid Spirit (#83) 5,187 153. FF7 Rude Spirit (#83) 5,186 154. dragonclaw Dwarf (#33) 5,176 155. Unholy Filipino Undead (#82) 5,175 156. Dragoon Brittonian (#11) 5,172 157. Straight Silver Spirit (#62) 5,167 158. AM Gen2 Gegar2 Dragon (#67) 5,166 159. Bergejo Luck Brittonian (#22) 5,160 160. KoMOrange County Undead (#72) 5,159 161. The Gray Death Undead (#88) 5,158 162. Lord D Undead (#128) 5,157 163. Unholy Sh1va Nazgul (#82) 5,149 164. Faeces Ulna Naiad Raven (#114) 5,143 165. Ned Flanders Brittonian (#50) 5,140 166. Death Tribe Wood Elf (#54) 5,129 167. Sephiroth Dark Elf (#95) 5,127 168. DTA Emperors Throne Dwarf (#47) 5,124 169. Sar-Sargoth High Elf (#21) 5,123 170. RIP Fragment High Elf (#34) 5,117 171. KoM Dreadnought Dragon (#72) 5,116 172. DH Lego Ass High Elf (#63) 5,112 173. Apple Cider Brittonian (#43) 5,112 174. Lord of ravens Raven (#39) 5,111 175. Laile Dwarf (#43) 5,105 176. StoneCleaver Clan Viking (#54) 5,103 177. RIP Jinator Brittonian (#34) 5,102 178. Z-Zessentwintig Viking (#114) 5,101 179. Death Bringer Undead (#54) 5,100 180. STMC Undead (#43) 5,095 181. RIP BlackEagles Undead (#34) 5,095 182. Cadia Raven (#28) 5,092 183. FattyMayCry™ Mori Hai (#23) 5,088 184. BackFromTheDead Spirit (#79) 5,087 185. Flandreau Santee Sioux Raven (#15) 5,078 186. DTA Sleepy Time Uruk Hai (#47) 5,074 187. Random Access Viking (#39) 5,067 188. ELITE-Spliffen Dark Elf (#59) 5,062 189. Astro Zombies Undead (#122) 5,061 190. DH N610c Dark Elf (#63) 5,056 191. He Is a Pirate Dark Elf (#31) 5,052 192. Screwed by Orkfia Dragon (#45) 5,051 193. Android's Dongeons Undead (#50) 5,049 194. The Carpenter Undead (#56) 5,046 195. Will Turner Spirit (#31) 5,043 196. Shakopee Mdewakanton Sioux Spirit (#15) 5,042 197. Dreams Brittonian (#32) 5,040 198. John Elway High Elf (#76) 5,031 199. Unknown Artifact Dragon (#69) 5,030 200. buurman Oleg Hai (#114) 5,030 Age Statistics Age Running Time *5 weeks, 6 days, 16 hours, 5 minutes Players Online *There were 24 players online in the last 3 minutes. *Most online at one time: 45 Players Pestilence *Percentage Currently Infected: 20.78% *Highest Percentage Infected: 37.92% Fireball *Most Damaging Fireball: 26365 Citizens By Alliance: United Tribes (#15) Standard Attack *Most Acres Taken: 850 Acres By Alliance: The cvlt (#65) Arson *Most Damaging Arson: 19 Homes By Alliance: United Tribes (#15) Largest Kill *Largest Tribe Killed: 3625 Acres By Alliance: Depths of Hell (#28) Category:Rankings